HaruruMa
Haru is a (currently active) male Smutaite. He's quite famous in Smule. Haru has a new concept of a prince. He likes to be called as Oji-Sama or Prince. His voice is high despite being a male and can hit very high notes. As seen in the High Range Test, he succeeded hitting all the notes. Haru is good at high ranges and recently, he got better at singing. He is trying to get better in his normal range. Now days, he only sings in the normal range. Before, Haru liked to joke around and shout "MACAROON" in his covers, but this days, he got more serious. He stopped Macaroon for him is the same as his life. Haru likes to do challenges and try new things that he had never done before. In Just Be Friends, he accepted the challenge of singing in his cutest voice and he won. In Spice (Kagamine Len), he did a challenge of imitating Len's voice. In Children Record, Haru did a challenge of graduating from being a human but he is not sure yet if he made it. Currently Haru is searching for his official illustrator. Appearance Haru has blond hair, hairstyle two block. Every time he dyes his hair, the color changes. Currently is pink. Haru has 2 tattoos one on his right neck saying “Destiny” and another one on his left neck bone saying “el infinitivo”. He also wears piercings: left 5 right 3. * Height: 166 * Weight: 55 * Birthday: Jan, 31 ???? (year is unknown) * Favorite food: macaroon, and sweet things * Least Favorite food: bitter and sour things * Favorite Female Utaite: Hanatan * Favorite Male Utaite: Akatin * Favorite word: macaroon * Favorite Animal: cat * Least Favorite Animal: scorpion * Favorite Color: black, baby pink, Midnight blue. Nickname * Haru * Haru-kun * Haru-pyon * Ruru-kun * Haruruka * Harurun * Harurin * Prince Personality Haru is a smutaite that can make a serious song sound funny (....). As said above he likes to joke and play around. His personality is vigorous and active. Singing Method Haru's voice is similar to a boy who hasn't broke his voice. Haru can sing any type of genre. He uses a lot of falsetto and whispery voice. Haru almost never sings with his own voice but uses the falsetto method or uses the whispery voice. As seen in the cover "Unravel", he uses whispery voice to make the song sound like the original artist. His soft, dramatic voice is well suited for calm and melancholic, sad, or emotional songs.Haru sings better in high range than low range or average. That's the reason why he tries to sing high than average in every songs. Recordings * Unravel, Tokyo Ghoul * Lost One's weeping * Senbonzakura * Rolling Girl * Kyouka Suigetsu * Silhouette, Naruto * Ama no Jaku * Daze, Mekakucity Actors * Toumei Answer, Mekakucity Actors * Blessing Korean ver. * Blesssing * Terror * High Range Test * Butterfly on Your RIght Shoulder * Kamisama Hajimemashita op 1 * What makes you beautiful, one direction * Crossing field, Lisa * Kagerous days * World is Mine * Just be Friends * Self-Inflicted Colorless * Love is war * Ikanaide-acoustic ver. * Ikanaide * Resonance, Soul Eater * Monochrome no Kiss, Black Butler * Tokyo Teddy Bear * Spice, Kagamine len * Outer science, Mekakucity actors * Maji Love 1000% * Mr. Music * Low Range Test * Dan Dan Takaku Naru * Children Record, Mekakucity Actors * After School Stride * Lent Lily * Sunā no Wakusei * Connecting * Maru no Uchi Saddistic Facts about HaruruMa * His favorite color is between midnight blue and baby pink. * He cannot sing low notes as shown in the Low Range Test. * His voice is mistaken as girl's voice * Favorite song is "A passing shower, The Final War" * Favorite utaites are; Akatin, Mafumafu, and Wolpis Carter * Haru is a macaroon lover (....). * Haru likes compliments from both male and female. * Haru likes to draw but currently his tablet is broken so cannot draw (...) * He likes to paint his nails black. * He is currently trying to graduate from being a human like how Akatin did. * The only songs that he doesn't joke a lot are; calm ones or too fast for him to think about a joke. * Haru likes to voice act in smule sing!. __FORCETOC__ Category:Smutaite Category:Trap Singer Category:Smule Male Utaite